The Crane Machine
by Nami-Lass
Summary: A new machine in town is causing quite the fuss. Can you figure out the legend two unlikely ninja created with the harmless prizes the machine had to offer? NejixSaku Two-shot T for language and implications of adult... happenings.
1. Chapter 1

**The Crane Machine**

**Summary: A new machine in town is causing quite the fuss. Can you figure out the legend two unlikely ninja created with the harmless prizes the machine had to offer?**

**This story contains: Fluff, medical check-ups, meddling kids, blushing Shinobi, jealousy and dancing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, believe it or not. Yes, it took me some time to get over the emotional trauma caused by this unexpected fact. **

**Part I**

There was no reasonable explanation for it. It was an abomination through her eyes and the nervous disposition she felt would never be disposed of so long as she remained in the open. It was as if they had been stalked or put in the limelight without their consent… heck, without their knowledge.

It stood there in all its glory, shining glass windows surrounding the tall, blue machine. Its very cleanliness taunted her; provoked her even.

Eyebrows furrowed and a look of determination flashed in her eyes; rising to the challenge the child's attraction posted. With fierce, determined steps, she advanced towards the newly fitted arcade, crane machine.

Nearby kids stared at the machine in awe, eyes sparkling at the gifts inside. When a dangerous aura was felt from behind, they turned around slowly, teeth clenched in fear; until they identified a familiar looking person.

"I have two of you!" One boy yelled clutching the young woman's arm.

"Well I won three, but mama said I had to give it to my sister!" Another whined, clutching her other arm. The anger inside of her died down, knowing it wasn't the children's fault.

"Eh? Wow, you must be good, huh?" She asked, bending down to her knees, to reach them in height.

"I'm the best, but… nobody has ever been able to get some of them…" He admitted shyly.

"Eh? Which ones haven't been won yet?" She asked in wonder, seeing if there were an inside joke between the true personalities of the plushies within the machine.

"Uchiha Sasuke's hasn't!" The little girl with pigtails piped up with a pout.

'_Jeez, they start out young when it come to Sasuke, huh?' _She thought in humour. Just like his plush, Sasuke was also quite stubborn. She found herself laughing.

"Keep it up, you could get him!" She cheered them on, even though she was secretly fuming about the whole plush thing. She would get to the bottom of this.

"Couldn't you get him for me, nee-chan?!" The little girl pleaded with puppy eyes.

Sakura sighed, flicking the pastel pink strands from her face. She knew this would happen. "I could try, but I don't know if I'm so good at this…"

What the hell, she was on her break from the hospital, wanting to go grab some coffee from the nearby café. Then, the scandalous piece of junk storing soft, button faced plushes of herself and other famous ninja around Konoha popped up out of nowhere. Wasn't this a breach of their safety? Some of these 'harmless' teddies were wearing little Jounin vests. Wouldn't outsiders know and risk their safety?

Famous ninjas… did that mean the village seen Sakura as famous? Since there was, undoubtedly, a plush of herself, which seemed to have little red circles resting under the stitched green eyes. It kinda looked cute if she admitted it, though the forehead was a little big.

Curse the makers…

Sighing, whilst stepping up to the tall, glassed machine, she inserted a round coin hearing a clatter of change ring from inside the machine. A small blue light signalled her ability to move the hanging claw and she began to experiment with the buttons and levers until her teammate's doll was beneath it. Pressing the large red button in the middle, she lowered the metallic object to grab the Uchiha's leg, which she had to hold in a chuckle at.

It was as if her younger self was prying the Uchiha himself by the leg, dragging him into her clutches. She had to find the humorous side of things, since the moment her friend had came back to the village, she felt no more than relief and care for the Uchiha… no love was in the mixture of feelings, aside for the love of his friendship. Strange, what growing up can do to you.

At the last second, the plush loosened from the machine's hold and she found herself staring angrily at the child's attraction. The faces of the children, who had been pressed against the glass with wide grins, soon dropped watching the soft toy fall back into the mountains of similar figures.

Curse this machine… and the makers.

Looking down at the kids, she felt a pang in her chest when they sadly looked at the toy, and began to insert another coin to lighten their expression. Working at the hospital had her used to the thankful smiles from children just like the three who stood by her.

Curse her job… and the Uchiha plush, which most likely had Sasuke's personality hidden within the secure stitches… and this machine… let's not forget the makers, too.

The lights began to glow for a second time and she pressed the buttons to move the claw in the new position of the Uchiha plush. As it lowered, the faces of the kids were gently being pressed further into the glass, leaving greasy forehead marks on the flawless glass. She inwardly congratulated them as part of her revenge on the machine… and those makers.

As the claw took a grip around the plush, the purple sash was hooked on one of the metal pincers, sealing her victory against the soft toy. As it dropped into the collection bin, Sakura reached in and grabbed the surprisingly soft toy, and held it up to inspect if it were a perfect image of her friend.

It had short, straw like hair flicked backwards, and hanging on either side of his face. A little white shirt was tucked beneath the black trousers and purple, kimono bottom, which was tied with the rope-like sash. A little wooden sword rested in the back of th sash, and as she turned it over, she laughed out loud looking at the Uchiha like glare, even set on the plush. It was just angry about being won…

The children beside her gasped, turning wide-eyed and she waved the plush at them as if to show them her victory. When she noticed they weren't looking towards her, she froze feeling her worst nightmare coming true. Turning around slowly, she noticed a familiar face standing behind her with a raised eyebrow and curios eyes.

"S-Sasuke?" She asked in disbelief as she hid the toy behind her back. It was obvious he had seen it when she waved it around like a trophy. Great, he's going to think her feelings were still roaming around.

"Sakura" He replied in acknowledgment as he sussed her out with his stare. "What's behind your back?" He asked, knowing exactly what she held.

She let out a high pitched, nervous laugh as her other hand raised to scratch her 'itchy' head.

"It's Sasuke!" One of the kids, who had snapped out of his trance yelled in awe.

"WOW! Sasuke!" The other shouted running in front of the broody Uchiha, who didn't know what to do.

Sakura chuckled, and just as the little girl ran past her, she caught her in time, using Sasuke's distraction to her advantage. "Here you go" She said handing over the plush.

"Wa! Thank you!" She said with a sweet smile before running over to touch the edgy Sasuke.

"Sakura… we'll talk later" He said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Sakura chuckled, watching the children run back over to her with grins.

"Can I have Kakashi's plush next?" The boy with a bright, yellow t-shirt yelled.

"No, I wanna Gai plush!" The boy in a, surprisingly, green t-shirt yelled. Sakura shivered. Another candidate… Even the plushes of Kakashi and Gai were in competition.

"Kakashi is way cooler!" The boy in yellow defended with an angry snarl.

"Gai is so much better! He can circle Konoha five hundred times on his hands!"

'_Actually, his new record is seven hundred' _Sakura thought grimacing. Shaking those thoughts she continued to listen to the requests.

"Fine… choose another…" The girl interrupted with an annoyed expression.

"Fine" The boy in green pouted looking within the machine's mountain of look-a-likes. "I want the Hokage!" He yelled pointing in at the blonde plush with abnormally large breasts. Sakura's eye twitched looking at the teddy which shouldn't be sold to children.

"Okay…" Inserting another coin, the claw began to dance once more around the glass container. When it lowered, it clamped onto the Tsunade plush's breasts, successfully getting a firm grip on the large, mounds of material. Sakura shivered as the plush dropped and she picked it out of the bin, inspecting it like the other.

The long, green coat flapped below the plush's butt, meaning it was either glued or stitched onto the back perfectly. It even had high heeled ninja boots. Inspecting the face, Sakura seen a confident grin plastered on this plush, while a small bottle of sake was sewed to one of the hands.

"Whoa, great likeliness!" Sakura congratulated the plush, staring at the sake bottle, before handing it over to the boy in green, who ogled the teddy and its breasts.

"Me next, me next!"

Sakura repeated the process, feeling proud she had a knack for these machines and hooked the second boy a Naruto figure. Sakura smiled as he looked happily at the small, blonde doll. Finally, Naruto got some fans he deserves. After all, word had spread fast on Tsunade's lessons with Naruto. Everyone assumed they were training of some kind and Sakura began to panic that he would come challenging her with her own strength technique. She had the technique, but he had the chakra supplies. With his stubbornness combined, she wouldn't be surprised if he did learn too.

But when witnesses confirmed he attended several business meetings and parties, Sakura knew immediately what Tsunade was training him for.

"Ne, Can I have the Hyuuga Neji one next!" The little boy in green yelled in delight.

Sakura's eyes widened at his question and she looked up at the sun's position before squealing. "Eh! I was supposed to be back ten minutes ago! Sorry kids, bye!"

Turning around and sprinting back with chakra enhanced legs, Sakura made it to the hospital in one minute flat, showing the surroundings which passed in a blur of hazy colours. She didn't get a chance to grab her coffee or anything to eat, for that matter.

Sighing, she opened the nurse's station window and sneakily grabbed her hair tie and white jacket. With all the stealth she could muster, she managed to make it down the corridor and into the waiting room, seeking out which room her patient was waiting in..

"I'm sorry I'm-!" She paused in mid sentence when she noticed her patient wasn't there. She had rushed back to find he hadn't even showed up, or was running late himself. Anger rose in her and she sat down on the bed, catching her breath from the frantic run she had just taken.

Damn him. Damn those kids. Damn that machine… and its makers…

With a click, the door opened swiftly, and in came her patient. The very man who made her remember she was running late. Forgetting who she was dealing with, she stood up angrily and pointed a finger at the insufferable male.

"You asshole! I rush back and you don't even show up on time!" She yelled before her eyes widened a little, remembering the situation. Not only was she a doctor, who should treat her patient's with respect, she was yelling at _him. _

A thin eyebrow rose, daring her to say anything else and his pearly eyes looked on in amusement. She certainly was riled up today. What refreshment from a family of straight-faced seriousness and a team full of 'youthfulness'. "Haruno" He greeted before walking into the room and standing with his arms crossed. He watched her curiously and for a moment, he thought he saw a vein burst in her head.

"What?" She snapped, not used to having silver eyes stare intently at her. As much as she respected him and his friendship, she could really become annoyed with the stoic male.

"I'm waiting for my check-up" He answered, stopping himself from raising the smirk she would surely punch him for.

Sakura felt herself blush at her mistake before rising off the white-sheeted bed and walking over to the table of equipment. "Asshole" and "Jerk" were just two words of the pretty vocabulary she was muttering under her breath.

Neji took a seat in the place she had only just been resting and continued to watch her, testing what he could get away with. As she was fiddling with the various small mechanisms, his gaze began to drift, taking in the full figure of Doctor Haruno Sakura.

Scanning downwards, he took in her small shoulders and her thin little arms. There was some morsel of muscle, but overall he was wondering how she could kick up the ground beneath somebody with such thin arms. Her back looked slender and he could see the slender groove running down beside her spine. Her figure dipped inwards coming at her waist and then swerved outwards again, making up for what she lacked on her chest. Her rounded ass led to toned legs, which were also quite small, and a soft, cream colour.

He snapped out of his gaze, mentally scolding his inability to take control over the very eyes he could use so efficiently. A Hyuuga never held such vulgar thoughts; they were a very direct clan, with exceptional manners. Then again; he always the black sheep among the white flock.

Staying focused, he looked up to see she had just turned around and was walking towards him, hair tucked back in that neat bun, aside from the loose strands framing her face. "I want you to blow into this very quickly, give it all you got"

Neji eyed the small, circular tube before blowing into it. He handed it back to her and she read the result with raised eyebrows, though she tried to keep her face unimpressed. Neji smirked as she turned, knowing she wasn't likely to compliment him about anything. She was too pissed off.

Disposing of the end piece of the small tube, she turned back around and stopped in front of him. "Stand up, lose the shirt" She ordered with a neutral face.

Raising his eyebrow in question, he made no attempt to move, and instead focused on embarrassing her for that statement. Only, she wasn't about to let him do that; clearly having experienced this little game before. Although, she wouldn't have expected it from a Hyuuga; especially this one.

Allowing a small, disapproving scowl, she answered his unspoken question. "Head out of the gutter Hyuuga, or else I'll throw you down one"

This time, he couldn't fight the smirk which crept up onto his face, or the chuckle which escaped his lips. Standing up, slower than she had wanted, he took his arms upwards, taking the shirt with him. The smell of sandalwood drifted into her senses from the white-eyed Jounin. It wasn't overpowering, yet it was irritatingly faint.

The kind of faint which had her wanting… no, needing to stand closer to fulfil her urges to become surrounded in his scent. It was taunting… enticing.

Cutting her thoughts in two, she switched back to medic mode and allowed her hand to glow with a faint green chakra. His eyes continued to watch her, which was making her job harder than usual.

A twenty year old, perfectly toned Jounin, who sent an irritatingly masculine scent her way, was standing watching her with those keen, silver eyes. A lesser woman would be a puddle of goo by now and, try as she may, she couldn't fight the faint blush gracing her cheeks.

And, being the outstanding Shinobi that he was, he couldn't _not _notice this little tell-tale sign of attraction. He did not expect he had grown that much on her this past year. His lips once again upturned, only when she next moved, he had to fight the same reaction away from his own cheeks.

She placed a hand firmly over his chest, sending her cool chakra into his system; she began to briskly explore his joints and organs looking for anything out of order. Eventually, she came up three locations which looked suspicious. It could just be a miscalculation, which happened every so often. None the less, she looked into each area more specifically and directly.

Grabbing his arm, without a second thought, she dragged him forwards, not noticing him avoiding eye contact. Every time she connected with his skin, the cooling chakra signal was still lingering on her hand, forcing him to control the little jolts he felt or his racing heartbeat.

Making space between him and the bed, she circled him and placed a hand on his lower back, to search for anything suspicious. When their skin connected, Neji couldn't control the unexpected hitch he gave. Sakura thought the worst.

"Does it hurt?"

"N-No!" He stuttered feeling like a fool.

"Eh? Oh, are my hand's cold?" She asked holding in her laughter.

"Hn" Now he was embarrassed, since the tide had turned, making him become quite irritable about his reactions, and Sakura find humour in the defensive wall he had put up.

"Are you embarrassed?" She teased allowing herself to laugh at him.

His eyebrow twitched and he made no attempt to answer the pink-haired woman in front of him. He should be used to her presence by now, since she had spent a couple of days a week in the Hyuuga estate with Hinata for the past year and a half.

Sensing him tense up, Sakura held back her laughter and turned serious. Slowly, she dragged her hand upward, roaming over the toned muscles in his back, to a recent scar. Neji hoped she couldn't feel his frantic heartbeat through his back; she was having some serious effects on his body with her touches.

A thin line showed the scar's exact location making Sakura frown. Someone hadn't healed him correctly.

"When did this happen?" She asked more seriously.

"Two days ago"

"Can you remember who did it?"

"Doctor Tomoya" That asshole had the ordasity to tamper with one of her friend's wounds?

Sakura groaned and stepped around Neji to walk over to the table.

"Something wrong?" He asked sensing her angry chakra signals.

"Don't go to that guy ever again… find me" She examined a needle from the counter-top and filled it with some clear liquid. "It seems like he has something against you… I don't know what you did to piss him off, but it has something to do with one of the nurses he was chatting up. Nurse Koyo I think…" She walked back over to him and stopped in front of where he stood. "We can do this standing up or sitting down"

His eyebrow raised again in amusement as he watched her filling the small syringe. As if sensing his reaction, she looked up to confirm the smirk he wore once more.

"What is it we are doing?" He asked, not knowing how else to word the question.

"I'm reopening your wound so I can fix it… properly" She answered with narrowed eyes. This was Hinata's cousin! He shouldn't be acting like this… it could almost be considered as indirect flirting! _Flirting! _

"I see, well since you lack the height, I should sit down" Bastard. He didn't know _how _to flirt.

"Hey! I'm a late bloomer!" She snapped as he sat down on the bed.

A deep chuckle ran through the room, making Sakura blush and follow his lead without making eye contact. After she sat next to him, she inserted the needle into his arm, expecting and receiving no reaction.

"Turn" She instructed making him turn around so one of his legs was bent upon the bed and the other dangled.

As she began cutting open the wound, with her glowing hand, she began to smell the familiar scent she had come across only moments before.

"So, what's up with Nurse Koyo?" Sakura asked to pass time. She wasn't interested, of course… just curious. She wouldn't have expected a Hyuuga to fall for such a nurse; since she had quite the reputation, which Neji's clan would rather avoid.

Neji turned with interest. "I don't even know who you mean" He answered honestly.

"Maybe she's attracted to you" Sakura replied before she could stop herself.

"Maybe"

Beginning to bite at her lips, she felt frustrated at his lack of response. Curiosity was getting the best of her. "Either that or she wants you dead"

"Why is that?" This woman amazed him; she could always grab hold of his attention in a heart beat.

"Well… I don't know why, but Doctor Tomoya could have made moving you shoulder and arm difficult. Slower, even. In the world of Shinobi, that alone could be fatal"

He stayed silent, secretly wishing to encounter the same doctor who did such a poor job. He would play some serious mind games on him which could make him loose several hours sleep with fright. He didn't have long to ponder his thoughts as her chakra began to near the end of its healing. His skin tingled when they made contact and he could feel the currents running and merging with his own.

He didn't wince once during her re-healing and once the bloody, deep cut was closed, he simply rolled his shoulder a few times and stood up once more. Grabbing his shirt, he replaced the garment before walking over to the door, feeling flustered by her touch.

"Goodbye Haruno" He said as a final farewell before he made his hasty retreat.

Sakura sighed before cleaning up the equipment and marking down his details and her findings. She would have to speak with Tsunade the following day. She had a pretty busy schedule with her ten minutes lateness and the unexpected healing for the Jounin prodigy.

**oOo**

It turns out, she had a longer day than she had imagined. It was only supposed to be a six hour shift today, since it was her day off. She also wanted to head over to the Hyuuga compound to see how Hinata had scored on her medical exams, after being recommended and tutored by Sakura for the last year and a half. It took Sakura, herself, around one year to complete her own studies and another learning her brutal strength.

The sun told her it was now around half three in the afternoon. After riding herself of the long medic coat and hair net, she allowed her hair to hang on her shoulders, despite the heat they were experiencing recently. She walked down the corridor with a spring in her step, already assuming how Hinata had faired. She had to have passed.

Two familiar, yet worrying, voices were heard to her left as she made her way towards the exit of the hospital. _'Looks like he found him' _she thought wondering why the genius prodigy came back in the first place. Deciding she should head over there before one of their doctors went missing; she turned and walked over to the two. Her earlier patient didn't need to have him pinned physically; his aura alone seemed to do the trick.

"Neji?" Sakura asked realising how informal she had sounded, before she could take it back.

He turned around at his name, making his hair flick behind him and his pearl eyes focus on eighteen year old heading towards him. It made him a little stirred up to hear her casually call his name. More surprisingly, he didn't seem to mind. They had spent time together but never really changed their ways of speaking to one another.

He turned back to the man and shot him a smirk. She would surely side with him if he were to… play with him.

"What's going on here?" Sakura asked already assuming the answer.

"Good Sakura, you're here"

"That's Doctor Haruno to you" She shot back with a fiery glare.

"Eh, yes well I was about to call security but-."

"Security? Whatever is the problem?" She asked playing her role too well. Neji took the hint as her cooperation to messing with her colleague.

"I'm a patient Tomoya, I did no such threatening or physical abuse… and I thought we were having a nice chat" Neji said feeling his smirk growing wider.

"You were-!"

"Tomoya-san, I would like to hold a meeting concerning your ability as a doctor in this hospital" Sakura said a little too sweetly.

"A-A meeting?! With who?" He asked beginning to feel more nervous.

"Oh, just myself and Tsunade-Shishou. It _is_ standard procedure should a doctor feel their associate hadn't done their job appropriately."

"I haven't done any-!"

"Did you know, the slightest feeling of tension or stiffness in a muscle could decide who lives or dies in battle? It could slow our reflexes. You are well aware which of our patients are Shinobi and of what calibre… why, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you had something against Neji-kun"

Neji's eyes carried on watching the man until those words came out. He looked over to her with no turn of the head and felt shocked. He began to recite a constant mantra in his head, reminding him she was playing along.

"Y-You're ganging up against me!" He said with a shaky tone to his voice. "You're threatening me! Wait until Tsunade-san hears about this!" He attempted to reverse their roles, but going up against two Shinobi like Hyuuga Neji and Haruno Sakura wasn't a wise choice. Especially for Tomoya, who had virtually no battle knowledge.

"Threatening? No threats passed out lips, did they Sakura-chan?" Neji asked back feeling the man growing wearier.

"Why of course not…" Sakura smiled feeling her heart flutter silently, "…if we were to threaten you, we would say something like…" She placed her hand to her lip in mock thought, stirring the man on. "…'if you even think about telling Tsunade-Shishou, you would be found dead in the most embarrassing, and painful way imaginable the following morning'."

"That wasn't very threatening Sakura-chan" Neji corrected looking the man in the eye. "Something more along the lines of, 'try affecting my reflexes one more time, and I'll personally rip off every one of your fingers, and let you dangle off a one hundred foot cliff with a thin piece of wire to grip onto'" He allowed a tiny smile, which looked more sinister than friendly and Sakura found herself congratulating him.

She leaned in to whisper loud enough for Tomoya to hear, "You've done that before?" She asked pretending she didn't know the shaking doctor was listening.

"Once or twice" He replied in the same tone, looking directly into her eyes. Sakura felt a lump in her throat but remembered they were intimidating somebody right now and looked back to see a large wet trail dampening the trousers the brunette male wore. Sakura looked up past his glasses to see true fear lurking in his eyes and she felt satisfied. She wouldn't report him for this mistake, but if he should be foolish enough a second time, she would have no other choice.

"Ah, is that the time? I've got to get going now!" Sakura almost sang, before heading down the corridor.

"Allow me to walk with you" Neji called, unsure of the reasons, while catching up to the young doctor.

The slight scurrying of feet made him aware of Doctor Tomoya's hasty retreat and how badly his legs must have been shaking to stumble all those times. Once he stumbled through the toilet doors, Sakura and Neji relaxed and walked out more comfortably.

"That was hilarious!" Sakura chuckled at how embarrassed Tomoya must have been and surprisingly, Neji too began to chuckle.

"You shouldn't laugh at a man's embarrassment" Neji replied with a smirk.

"Eh! You laughed too!" Sakura shouted at him, unable to control her laughter. As angry as she wanted that to sound, it didn't seem to have the correct tone.

"I was laughing at the situation"

"Liar!" She retorted still laughing.

They made it onto the colourful streets and walked down through the market of strange souvenirs and equipment. Behind each stall was a large window of a weapon's shop or fashion outlet, selling the new wares for the season. The occasional fruit stand was located with fussing old ladies haggling prices and shaking their heads at the middle-aged salesman.

"Why were you back at the hospital Neji-_kun" _She joked replaying on their previous success, while browsing the different items on sale today. "It wasn't purposely to find him was it? Because that's cruel"

He chuckled once more at her. "I was picking up Hinata-sama's exam results"

"What?! You didn't look did you?" Sakura warned in mid turn as she examined his eyes.

"No… she deserves to see first" He explained, searching rooftops and stalls suspiciously as if expecting an attack. His eyes would narrows every so often at any bystander who looked on for longer than necessary.

"Hm… maybe I should drop by later instead"

"Instead?"

"I was actually planning to go to your house to see how she did. But, she should be with family first. I'll find out later"

"I think she would want you there. You're her teacher after all"

"I dunno…" She said unsure on intruding into the Hyuuga household again in such a personal time. She decided on going home instead, wanting Hinata to share this moment with her family. "I think she should share this time with her family… will you pass on a message for me?"

"Hn"

Sakura rolled her eyes, already being used to this method of speaking after spending time with Sasuke and Neji at the Hyuuga place. "If your uncle doesn't plan anything surprising tonight, tell her to come out with me and the girls…"

Neji smiled from beside her, before looking up. "I understand"

"Nee-chan!" A loud, child's voice yelled from in front. Sakura snapped her head up to find the three children from before. Looking around briskly, she noticed they were standing in the same location as earlier that day; outside the large amusements, where several chakra-enhanced machines resided to gently rock children along to a theme tune of the figure they sat beside on the van, or car.

"Nii-chan!" Another yelled making Neji look towards the kid's and grimace.

"Are you on a date Nee-chan?" The little girl giggled cuddling her Sasuke plush.

"W-What? No!" Sakura defended feeling herself blush. Kids knew exactly when to make you feel embarrassed.

"Nee-chan's going to kiss Nii-chan!" The boy in yellow taunted holding a Neji plush. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows confusedly. He didn't say he had a plush of Neji and who is… Neji is Nii-chan? Maybe that's why he was late for his appointment; how unexpected.

Neji looked to Sakura strangely when she didn't protest. "No I'm not!" She argued childishly after a long pause. She treasured his friendship.

Neji felt a little disappointed that she had denied it after such a long, hopeful pause. He listened to what the kids he had helped earlier had to say. He felt bothered and grew aggressive when he noticed the machine full of soft toys resembling him and others he knew.

"Yes you are!" The boy in green yelled back holding up his Sakura-plush he claimed to have two of. The boy in yellow grabbed his own Neji plush and held it against Sakura's own, making sloppy kissing sounds as they laughed.

Sakura felt her face turning bright red at the childish act and she froze watching the plush dolls kiss. She suddenly felt three years old again.

Neji looked away when the dolls had touched like that but he kept sending nervous glances back at the spectacle which was attracting passer by's attention. His stomach began to flip nervously and he looked over to see a very embarrassed Sakura frozen on the spot. He almost laughed… almost.

"Nii-chan was just as good at getting them Nee-chan!" the little girl piped up, suddenly becoming Sakura's favourite. Not for what she said, but the fact she interrupted in a tense, silent moment.

"Hah! I'll bet I'm better!" Sakura stated proudly wanting to overcome what had just happened quickly. Neji took the hint, feeling a little riled up by her promise.

"Is that so? Care to take me up on that?" He asked with a challenging tone.

The kid's felt more plushes coming there way and smiled at each other for their tactics. It wasn't even planned out.

"Bring it on Neji-_kun" _She teased stepping up to the machine and inserting a coin from her pocket.

They all watched her in amazement as she successfully hooked her chosen plush. As it fell into the bin, she grabbed the doll and smiled sweetly at him, hugging the soft toy. "Aww, isn't he so _cute!_"She giggled holding the plush to her cheek.

Neji stopped himself from blushing as she hugged the plush of him, and dared to call it _cute. _He had to stay focused. She called the plush cute… not him right?

"Nee-chan!" The boy in green said hoping for the plush, since he didn't have the white-eyed prodigy's.

"No way punk! Serves you right! This ones mine!" She said with a cheeky grin. Neji felt his cheeks glow at the fact she wanted to keep the plush of him. "Besides… think of all the fun me and Mini-Neji are gonna have! Maybe I'll style his hair!" She laughed making Neji's eye twitch… visibly.

He pushed her aside with a smirk and inserted his own coin. Once the lights flashed, he positioned and swooped up his own doll, which was obviously a Mini-Sakura. Once it was dropped, he picked it out of the bin and held it up by its arm.

"Draw" He stated before turning and walking away.

"Hey!" Sakura waved at the kids and caught up with the smirking prodigy. "You can't handle Mini-Sakura so roughly!" She defended the doll he held by the arm.

He turned and stared at her strangely. She could be very weird at times yet he still found himself matching her every attitude. "Then you can't style Mini-Neji's hair" He shot back making Sakura pout.

"Mini-Neji wanted it… he told me" She stated childishly. Inside, she felt partially stupid for behaving like an idiot but she found it utterly amusing and even received a different reaction from Neji.

"Mini-Sakura told me she wanted to play with a dog" He replied wanting to laugh at her angry reaction.

"What was that!?"

"I'm sorry… will Mini-Sakura punch me through a wall if I say that?" He continued joking feeling his smirk growing wider. If this continued he would be smiling. He couldn't smile in public; people would mistake him for a push-over.

"That's it!" She yelled grabbing the Sakura plush from Neji and holding it protectively against her chest. Neji grabbed his own plush and held it in the air away from her. "Come on… you're messing up Mini-Neji's hair now" Sakura laughed seeing Neji's eyes narrow.

"You're making Mini-Neji lose some serious masculinity points" He replied examining the doll.

Sakura burst out laughing and inspected her own doll. Everything was cute, except the large forehead she wasn't too impressed about. She frowned at the doll and turned to Neji, feeling less embarrassed and uncomfortable. "Be honest with me. Is my forehead _that _big?" She pouted holding the doll up.

"Yes" He smirked getting a punch to the arm. However, it didn't have any signal of chakra pumped into the hit, making him feel more specially treated than Naruto would have been. He held his own doll up, level with her own, "Be honest with me. Have I ever had such an expression?"

Sakura laughed in reply, "Yes!" As he opened his eyes, his expression matched the same as the dolls. "You're doing it now!" She pointed at him.

From Neji's side, a passer-by pushed past him, nudging him closer to Sakura. When he turned around from inspecting who had pushed him, he seen Sakura's shocked face as she looked at the plush dolls with embarrassment. He had just repeated what the kids had done moment ago.

"Mini-Neji is a pervert! He stole her first kiss!" She said angrily, trying to hide her embarrassment by snatching the Mini-Neji plush and looking disapprovingly at Neji who found his lips were turning upward again, only this time he was smiling. "Eh! Are you smiling!?" Sakura asked Neji who chuckled and grabbed the plush from her outstretched hand, which had been pointing at him accussingly.

He looked down to find he, once again, held Sakura's plush. He looked over to see the pink-haired medic dangling his own plush by the arms and grinning like a maniac. The smile he held only a second ago was replaced as he looked down to his own plush.

"You should smile more often…" Sakura said quieter as she looked at the Neji plush she was bouncing up and down by the arms. Looking over to her, Neji felt his heart race as she looked over and smiled at him. _'Maybe… I've got more reason to'_

"For the record… Mini-Sakura jumped Mini-Neji" He grinned feeling the fireworks coming on.

"What the hell! She did not! Mini-Sakura wouldn't someone!" She corrected. "She let's them make the first move!" She grinned not realising the thoughts she had triggered to go off in Neji's mind.

"Does she take after you?" He asked curiously, using her distraction against her. Oh, he had some not so innocent thoughts right now.

"Hell yeah!" Sakura announced feeling her boisterous inner providing her with thoughts.

In the next second, Neji turned Sakura by the arm and pressed his lips against hers. Emerald eyes widened and unconsciously, they began to droop to a close, as she wrapped her arms around the taller male's neck. Taking this as an invitation, he pulled her closer with the hand that held his plush while the other took hold of the back of her neck, eliminating any space between them.

She treasured his friendship… right? Then why did this feel so good? Why was she wanting so much more from him?

He bit her lower lip, enticing a little gasp from the pert, pink lips he tasted. But before it could deepen, he drew back and broke the kiss slowly, resting his headband against her forehead to stare into her hooded eyes. "You're right… it was his fault" He said referring to Mini-Neji, making Sakura smile slyly.

"He must take after you" She replied earning a tiny smirk from him before he drew away and turned down the cut she hadn't noticed they arrived at. Finding herself blushing, much like her own plush, she turned down the cut to her left with a slight skip and made her way back to her apartment… hand in hand, with Mini-Neji.

**oOo**

Arriving back at the estate, Neji's mind began to wonder over what he had just done.

Hyuuga's didn't act so boldly. Sure, he had stated they were direct, but not in such a personal manner. They were direct with their questions and statements. They asked before taking such risks. He come to trust Haruno as a friend and even allowed her to see him smile. Those were big steps for only associating with her around a year earlier. It took at least two years for his teammates.

However, the moment her lips responded and she wrapped her smaller arms around his neck; his stomach began to float in a welcoming, pleasurable way. He found himself acting so bold as to bite her bottom lip and rub her neck, as if he were a pro. _Very _big steps for him.

Walking into the compounds, he opened the front door of the household and stepped in, removing his boots at the door and stepping in. At the end of the first corridor, he noticed a maid almost running into him and stopped in time to see her stumble and bow politely.

"Neji-Sama" She greeted. In the grounds of the estate, greeting anybody by their last name was considered strange since every soul under the roof was a Hyuuga. "The head family are waiting for you." She stated as he followed her through the corridors and opened a sliding door for her.

The moment she noticed him, she cast a strange look at him making him feel uneasy. He dismissed it and as she turned around, began to rub his lips wondering if Sakura had worn something pink which had rubbed off. That would be embarrassing.

Though, not as embarrassing as the real reason she looked strangely at him.

She didn't realise the mistake until he made his way through the sliding door and bowed in respect towards Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi, who had been waiting patiently for his return.

The moment his head lowered in respect, he looked down upon the bright pink doll he still held and his eyes widened. Staying down a little longer than necessary, he began to feel heat rushing to his face.

Almost hesitantly, he lifted his head to find Hanabi holding in her giggles, Hinata looking at the plush then at Neji, putting two and two together, and Hiashi, whose cheekbones had lifted, yet no smile was present as usual. His eyes held amusement yet, as head of the clan, his face remained as impassive as ever.

Oh, Neji knew he wanted to laugh so badly.

"We were wondering what had taken so long" The clan elder mused. They were sitting on top of plump cushions around the long table with herbal tea already poured in the sleek, black cups.

"I apologise for my late arrival" He began wondering how he could get out of this one. "I received unexpected treatment at the hospital" It wasn't a lie, only it happened a little earlier. They wouldn't know when it happened since he went out to train with his team before heading back to collect Hinata's results.

"Treatment? I was unaware of any injuries you possessed" He replied a little more seriously looking at his Nephew for more information.

Neji sat down on a cushion beside the giggling Hanabi. "My wound from the previous two days was treated by an incompetent doctor holding a grudge. The job was inadequate" He replied stuffing the pink plush under the table, out of sight. He retrieved the perfectly straight set of results in the brown, paper envelope and slid it across the table towards Hinata who looked scared.

Hiashi and Hanabi watched the envelope carefully as Hinata tore open the seal and lifted the document carefully, opening the sides with a deep breath. Her eyes widened reading the results and the table had to prevent themselves from activating their bloodline to see.

"How did you do Hinata-sama?" Neji asked eagerly.

"Hina, what's it say?!" Hanabi added a little less formerly.

"Hanabi… phrasing." Hiashi corrected before looking to Hinata. "Hinata?"

"I-I passed… with honours" she smiled willing herself to stay strong and stop the tears from falling down her cheeks.

Neji's eyes widened before he set a small smile on his lips. Looking around the table, he wasn't the only one who was proud of her. Hiashi's eyes were sparkling in happiness and Hanabi began ranting how she knew she could do it.

After spending time discussing Hinata's prosperous future they began talking about little things or topics of the day, as a family would, while drinking green tea. This was their bonding time.

Once they finished discussing about the newborn in the Inuzuka clan, who resided down the street and became very good friends thanks to Hinata's affiliation with Kiba, Hiashi sent a glance over to his Nephew who took the hint and met his gaze with a question.

"Is something wrong Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked politely setting his drink down upon the table.

"I was just curious about your new liking with soft toys…" He asked without expression as Hanabi began giggling again and Hinata watched his reactions carefully. She assumed it had something to do with her Medical tutor since the plush was designed after her.

Neji coughed and looked back up at the table. "I walked home with a friend and we ended up with these dolls designed of ourselves."

Hiashi continued to scan his face, yet he always remained stoic and nothing passed by for more than a second. He was good… insufferably good. He would have to just ask him straight out.

"May I see?" He asked making a faint blush light Neji's cheeks. Being a branch member, Neji couldn't exactly say no, and Hiashi knew it.

Bringing out the pink plush, he passed it over to Hiashi who took the doll carefully and inspected it properly for the first time. "This is your medical tutor Haruno Sakura?" He asked Hinata who nodded in reply.

Looking down at the doll, he was pleased the identity of the doll his Nephew possessed was the young doctor for several reasons. The first being, when Neji entered and he seen a bright pink plush, he began to worry he was turning soft and also had a liking for such a feminine colour or he was secretly… attracted to the same sex. This wouldn't produce strong descendants like his father would have wanted.

Another reason he was pleased was because he had a check performed on this girl before she entered the household. He couldn't have the family name endangered because of a criminal conviction she may have possessed. But, aside from letting her in the house, he wanted to see if she were worthy enough to teach his daughter and to make sure she, herself, didn't have a bad reputation his daughter may pick up on.

What he found out, instead, made his eyebrow rise with interest. Not only is she a beautiful young woman with an interesting hair colour, she worked under the Hokage as her second apprentice after Shizune. After two years of training with medical studies, with her natural ability at a precise chakra control with the Hyuuga clan also possessed, she had studied the effects of chakra enhancing, making her able to shatter rocks into pieces of any size she wished. She was a strong woman, and with exhausting hours at Konoha's hospital, she was a caring person, always putting others first. Not only that, but she was an accomplished ninja who looked out for her teammates, meaning she was dedicated.

Beautiful, strong, caring, selfless, dedicated, intelligent… if he worked things out correctly, that was quite a find. But also among these traits came the rumours of her inherited temper from her Sensei. That didn't matter so much… knowing she respected the clan, she wouldn't do anything to endanger its grounds or its inhabitants. Then again, his Nephew was agitating to those he didn't have a relationship with. He would have to dig deeper…

Looking back up to Neji, he searched his identical Pearl eyes for any signs of something… else. "How did you come across receiving the doll?"

Neji shifted in his seat unsure of how to answer. His Hyuuga pride refused him the chance to prove her wrong? No way. "We… were proving who was better at crane machines…" Was the honest, yet childish truth. Hiashi seemed more amused than annoyed though.

Hinata chuckled, imagining the scene being played out. It seemed believable. "Who won?" She asked with a smile.

"We drew" He replied wondering why it mattered either way. His family were becoming very interested in details.

"I see… did she also receive a plush?" Hiashi asked mindlessly taking a sip of his tea.

"Yes Hiashi-sama. Her own was modelled after me" Why he told him that was simple; why prolong the inevitable? Hiashi was a cunning man; if something sparked his interest, he would look into the matter.

Hiashi silently choked on his tea before patting his mouth dry with a napkin and looking up. "There are arcade dolls modelled after Hyuuga's?" He asked a little worried.

"I, too, was concerned about it. There were also dolls of the Uchiha, Kakashi and the hokage… some even wore Jounin vests."

"This isn't to be taken lightly." Hiashi said in thought. "I will investigate this matter with the hokage" He said remembering his need for more information about Neji's relationship with Haruno. "So you own dolls of one another?"

Neji blushed but didn't look away, "Yes Hiashi-sama"

"Are you… well acquainted?" He asked not wanting to dive in.

"…to a certain degree" Hinata and Hanabi looked between the males wondering why their father was getting into this information.

Hiashi seen the determination in his Nephew's eyes and knew he wouldn't get any information easily.

Remembering back quickly to his brief glimpse down the hallway, he remembered him rubbing his face… or his chin. Maybe, it was his lips? Taking a gamble at his own pride… Hiashi attempted to reveal something more personal.

"You have pink on your lower lip"

**To Be Continued…**

**The first part of my two-shot.**

**The quicker the reviews, the quicker the next chapter.**

**Vote on my profile for my next multiple chaptered story for this pairing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Crane Machine**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I have a goal: to find the loyal Neji x Sakura fans who will stand by me. They have turned into my favourite pairing and I have A LOT of stories planned for them! I have to have the fans for lots of reviews! Surprisingly, I found all the Gaara x Sakura fans easily... and they just keep coming to read Her Secret Hell. So, thus begins my journey to find you loyal NxS fans.**

**Oh, this story was influenced from a picture on Deviantart... Here is the link: **hyatt-ayanami.deviantart. com/art/naruto-plushieees-51910984

**Remove the space between . and com after copying and pasting into your search bar. Also, if you can, leave the artist a nice comment for her wonderful work.**

**Part II**

"You have pink on your lower lip" Hiashi said with a small smirk and no hint of lying.

Neji's eyes widened and he panicked before, instinctively, raising his hand and wiping at the gloss Sakura was sure to have left. Hinata gasped at Neji while Hiashi remained smirking at his own victory. Hanabi looked between the three not understanding.

Removing his hand, he didn't see any other colour from his lip, and when he looked up to see a smirking Hiashi and a shocked Hinata; he knew he had been tricked. "You kissed S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata asked in disbelief. She didn't want her friend hurt, not by her cousin after everything she had done for her.

"I… uh… well…"

Hiashi calmly raised the cup to his lips and took a sip of his tea, feeling completely victorious. "You kissed Sakura?!" Hanabi asked with a grin.

"I assume you took control of the situation" Hiashi said with glee, though his stoic face remained. Neji's face began to grow hotter, he needed to excuse himself, or change the subject, quickly. "Our clan male's are known for being well-mannered and direct"

"Uh… she was heading over to learn of Hinata's results. However, when she found out I was delivering them; she said she would drop by another time so as not to intrude on her time with her family…"

Hiashi nodded, respecting Sakura that extra bit, before turning to Hinata who began to talk. "I need to head over and tell her! She'll be growing impatient" Hinata announced feeling guilty for sitting chatting with family. "May I be excused?" She turned to Hiashi who recognised this as a tactic of Neji's to at least lessen the amount of people listening in to such matters. It also took conversation away from the fact he had kissed Sakura. Hiashi mentally congratulated Neji… he was a worthy opponent.

"You may… only if Neji accompanies you" He smiled softly up at his daughter as Neji looked over cautiously.

Hinata nodded as Neji rose to his feet with a bow and made his way out of the room. If he thought Hiashi was tough on the matter… he had no idea. Now, she wanted to know why he kissed her friend and what he planned on doing about it.

**oOo**

Stepping out into the still bright sky, Hinata walked slowly out of the Hyuuga compound, followed closely by Neji, who stubbornly placed his hands in his pockets, as if warning her he wouldn't say anything. The air had grown colder, signalling the fast incoming of the long night ahead, and Hinata quickly zipped up her purple hoodie, burying her face in the high colour, and then looking slyly over to Neji.

"I can't believe you kissed Sakura-chan" She said watching for anything strange from her cousin.

"Hn"

"You should know she becomes emotionally attached easily" Hinata said sadly, thinking about the Uchiha she had trouble getting over.

"Hn"

"Neji-nii-san… was it your first kiss?" She had already assumed it was; after all, Neji wasn't the sort of guy who would make out with any attractive female who came his way. Heck, she didn't even think he would make out with somebody. An arranged marriage would be the most likely way to get him romantically involved with another.

Looking away sharply told Hinata of his embarrassment. After all, he was twenty years old and had only just kissed a girl for the first time. That could be considered… a little sad.

"It doesn't make you useless if it was. At least, now I know you chose her for more than just a little fun" Hinata replied earning Neji's curious sideward glance. "You… like her then… right?" She asked to make sure. "You can tell me"

Relaxing slightly at his cousin's generous offer to listen, he fully trusted her not to tell another soul. It would be beneath her to do so, and she knew it. "I never bothered with women. To be honest, I sided with Shikamaru… they are troublesome. Most are useless and clingy too."

"What about Sakura?"

"She's different. She has already proven her worth in more ways than one. She seems to understand how to act in the right moment. If she isn't teasing me, she openly laughs to make things comfortable. I don't understand it… she's just, different"

"So you won't break her… right?" Hinata asked with a sweet smile.

"Break her?"

"You're not the type of person to not see an opportunity through to the end…" Hinata partly suggested with a forceful hint.

"Hn" Neji smirked looking ahead to the roads they followed around their beloved country. "I won't break her"

"Let's hope she doesn't break you… literally" Hinata joked with a giggle imagining Neji's usual demeanour aggravating the pink-haired Jounin enough to punch him.

"I hope not" He replied with an unsure expression, pulling his lips into a thin, grim line.

**oOo**

For the past two hours she had paced the house restlessly. The moment she arrived home, she had grabbed as much food as she could handle eating in one go, to make up for her missing a meal throughout the day. She called Ino and Tenten soon after, inviting them out to party and sing loudly through the streets without a care for their safety.

They, naturally, agreed.

She moved on to calling Hinata's teammates, Kiba and Shino, although the later took some finding since she didn't have his number. Even more time consuming, was convincing the bug user to come along for the celebration. Of course, he is loyal to his teammates and would hate to leave the most fragile disappointed.

Naruto was also invited in hope to please the young Hyuuga heiress or at least motivate her to talk to him after a few drinks. She also invited Sasuke, Rock Lee, Choji and Shikamaru, reuniting the entries of the first Chuunin exam they all experienced. Now, she needed to break the celebratory news to Hinata, and if she couldn't make it, they would all party regardless and repeat the process the following night when she could.

The only problem that left her with was Neji.

He, too, was invited along as her cousin and a member of the rookie twelve, but she couldn't phone up and invite him too while they were spending time together. Bonding… something the Hyuuga family needed much more of.

There was also the nagging feeling in her mind, curious as to how she should act around him now. Whether or not he actually meant it as the start of something, or just a spur of the moment accident was beyond Sakura.

What if he was playing with her? Maybe he regretted it. Would that mean they would become awkward around each other? Perhaps he would avoid her, thinking she would become clingy. Yes, that would most likely happen.

The only solution she knew to combat the heartache sure to come was to act as if she didn't care. Put up her own defences… mask the true pain she would surely feel should he choose not to focus his gorgeous eyes upon her once more. Perhaps, she shouldn't have let herself become so attached to him.

Their casual encounters and polite talks at the household he dwelled were pictured as innocent and friendly. Surprisingly, they understood each other and knew exactly when the other felt uncomfortable. More so for her, since her teasing was usually directed towards him.

Then, after a day of healing, talking, laughing and even smiling… he kissed her. She held no thoughts during the kiss. Only the desire to match him for every taste… for every pull... for every tug. Yes, after a day and a simple kiss he had managed to change her feelings towards him completely.

She had fallen for the white-eyed, Hyuuga prodigy. Badly.

Though, she didn't dare say she loved him. It would be very childish of her. One kiss couldn't alter her mind _that _drastically. Although he could invade her every thought in a not so innocent way.

Stripping her usual pink uniform away from her skin, she stepped into the hot, steamy water she had run into her large, circular bath. Her muscles loosened in the soothing heat from the water and she began to relax against the shiny white edge of the large

container.

It all depended on him now. He was the one who kissed her. It was his fault he turned her into a child with a serious crush. _He _would have to be the one who made up his mind on what would become of them.

She let her mind wonder on different possible scenarios which could occur from the situation he brought on. Some made her blush and grin stupidly at herself. A Hyuuga was quite the catch; it would be stupid of her not to giggle so freely. The others, made her frown and hold her legs for support.

Whatever the decision, she could pull through. She was stronger now.

But should he choose to ignore what had happened, and regret it… she would realise just what she had lost; the friendship of an honest, reliable Shinobi, who she had grown to understand… even if it was a difficult and tedious journey.

After rubbing at her skin and massaging her petal pink hair, she hooked the small plug with her toes and pulled the little chain, draining the water. She stepped out of the lowering water and dried her damp skin. She threw a loose forest-green shirt over her head and pulled matching shorts up her long legs.

Combing her wet hair through, she left it alone and walked out into the open area where her couch lay. Making herself comfortable came easy until she snuggled back against the corner. Something lumpy dug in her back making her pout and groan in annoyance. She grabbed the retched nuisance and glared at the soft lump she held until her eyes focused on the small, familiar plush.

Looking back with carefully stitched, silver eyes, the expression the small soft cuddly held was enough to make her giggle at the likeliness. Maybe some sleep would be nice about now. She clutched the teddy to her chest and let her eyes close in hope for a small nap.

It was short lived.

Sensing a presence passing her window, she looked up to confirm a figure just walking out of view and a hesitant knock at the door. Frowning in thought, she stood up and placed Mini-Neji back on her couch. She wasn't expecting visitors.

She opened the door, clutching two kunai just in case, and came face to face with a smiling Hinata. "H-Hinata!?" She squealed in fright quickly hiding the already identified kunai behind her back.

Said Hyuuga giggled at her friend's still-wet hair and short amount of clothes. She let her eyes travel over to her cousin to see the cocky air he held about him had diminished and he was staring intently at her legs in shock. Only, Sakura didn't know this and presumed the chakra signals were coming strictly from Hinata and not her cousin who was resting against the railing of her apartment. If she turned her head to the right, she would get quite an embarrassing shock.

"How did you score?! Did you pass?!" Sakura asked excitedly grabbing the purple-haired girl's hands in her own.

"I…I did. With honours" she replied with a happy smile.

"Honours!? That's amazing!" Sakura squealed again, pulling the girl in for a hug. Once her head was thrown over the slightly shorter girl's right shoulder, she noticed another figure she hadn't sensed before.

She looked over to see Neji raising his eyebrow in her direction and coughing politely into his hand. Her face blushed brightly and she grabbed Hinata's shoulders to turn her directly to Neji so she could hide herself behind the shy woman.

"N-Neji?!" She asked cowering behind Hinata to hide her lack of clothing.

"Sakura" He replied highly amused with the situation. Though his eyes didn't move from her own.

"What brings y-you here?" She asked as Hinata looked between the two feeling uncomfortable. Since when had they started addressing each other like this?

"I was asked to accompany Hinata-sama" He replied closing his eyes with a relaxed posture.

"Oh" She said ashamed at the disappointment in her tone. She took the opportunity to dash for her open door while he couldn't see. His bloodline wasn't activated, so he wasn't peering at her secretly. "Well, come in… let me, uh… change" She said running through the house before he had the chance to witness her exposed legs once more.

He looked up to Hinata who was laughing silently at him; the only indication was her shaking shoulders. "Be quiet" He whispered back following her into the apartment and shutting the door.

They took a seat on the couch and he inspected Hinata curiously to see why she was fidgeting. Her hand emerged from behind her and her laughing continued as she looked into the eyes of his 'identical' plush.

When Sakura emerged, she was wearing green, tight shorts, much alike the pair she wore during her genin days. Her heart was hammering in her chest at facing Neji quicker than she had expected… or had prepared for.

"So Hinata… any plans for tonight?" Sakura asked ignoring the one seated couch and sitting on the floor. Neji watched as she sat with her legs bent at each side, allowing his head to tilt slightly.

"Erm… I-I didn't think about it…" She answered with a finger to her lips.

"Bzzt!" Sakura joked before swinging her legs in front and crossing them. "You're coming out with a little group I put together…" She grinned as Hinata smiled in thanks, "You too Neji" She quickly demanded bending one knee up to rest her elbow.

Snapping his head up from watching her fidget into different positions, he stared at the two before focusing on Sakura, who began to get nervous under his stare. "What group?" He asked before it seemed as if he hadn't been listening.

"The rookie twelve! Isn't that great!" She chirped swinging a leg behind her while she still rested on the other.

Neji looked down at her legs before looking back up into her eyes. "Lee is attending?" He asked feeling put off by the idea. Images of a hyperactive, or worse… drunk, Lee invaded his mind, trying to challenge him to a dance off.

"Yeah!" She grinned stretching out her back leg in a quick stretch before curling them both in front of her.

Hinata seemed neutral and unfazed by her strange sitting habit. Clearly used to it. "Sounds great Sakura, thank you"

"Check it out! Even Shino is coming!" She said in amazement.

"W-What?" Even Hinata didn't expect that one.

"Yea, rest assured, nobody escapes Haruno Sakura!" She stated proudly.

Neji looked over to her for a brief moment. Did that include him, if she was interested? He hoped so… it would make things easier.

"That's great Sakura! What's the plan?" Hinata asked more bravely.

"Right! The plan is, get ready, and get your ass out to The Bolt for seven… meet up with the guys…"

"Impressive plan" Neji slyly added with a tiny smile.

Sakura looked over with a sharp pout before turning back to Hinata, possessing one of those 'scheming' grins. "Yeah, should be a fun night… good music, good drinks… good _company" _She added revealing a line of sparkling white teeth.

Hinata nodded before stopping and analysing the hidden meaning. "H-He… Is… N-Naruto… he… I" Sh stuttered feeling herself blushing.

"Naruto? Yeah, that dork's coming too" She stated casually itching her ear lobe.

"S-Sakura-chan… I-I don't know…"

"No way! Now's your chance Hinata!" Sakura said rising to her knees with spirit. "Show 'im what you're made of!"

"It would be a shame to let down your teammates and friends…" Neji inputted making Hinata feel guilty.

"A-Alright"

"Great! Now that that is settled… what you gonna wear?!" Sakura squealed in excitement. Neji rolled his eyes and leaned back against the couch. Girl talk…

"Hopefully a little more than Sakura" He decided to add with his eyes closed cockily.

"_Excuse me" _Sakura began, "It wasn't like I was _expecting _company _Neji-kun. _If I knew an upcoming pervert such as yourself was popping in for a visit, I would have dressed in thermals…" She snappily replied with a victory smirk.

Neji's eyes opened to glare at her. He most certainly wasn't a pervert. And what was with the thermal comment? She suddenly took a one hundred and eighty degree turn and practically declared she wasn't happy with the kiss. Or maybe something else was eating her… she didn't disagree when he had made his move.

He would have to let her make her own mind up. Her mixed signals were confusing and crippling his heartbeat right now.

"Pervert?" He questioned making it seem as if he was oblivious to the reasons.

"Well, Mini-Neji is a pervert… and he takes after you, so… when you put two and two together"

Hinata giggled at the sidelines but the pair seemed oblivious. "Mini-Neji is most certainly not a pervert" He corrected feeling incredibly stupid for referring to stuffed dolls like such.

Sakura laughed and pointed at the white-eyed prodigy, "He tried to molest Mini-Sakura"

"She didn't complain" He said with an upturned lip.

Sakura took in a deep breath about to reply but gave up with a small 'humph'. _'Bloody men'_

"I should get going now" Hinata declared from the sidelines, standing up and turning to leave. "We need to get ready after all, right?" She asked Sakura with a smile.

"Oh, yeah!" She said as if only just remembering. She stood up and walked the two Hyuuga's to the door. One Hinata was outside, she waved quickly and walked straight down the outside balcony where several other apartment doors were aligned. Once she disappeared, she realised Neji was still standing in front of her.

Feeling heat rush to her cheeks, she stared back wit equal intensity before he smirked and looked at her choice of clothing. "You know, if Hinata hadn't been present I would have assumed you were waiting for me" He said before disappearing with uncatchable speed.

Sakura blushed and held herself, looking down at the thin amount of clothing she held. Did that mean he was still interested? Or testing her reaction towards the kiss? Maybe he thought she was expecting too much from it… or just being the usual rude jerk.

**oOo**

It was infuriating; this little game. One couldn't fathom how it clenched at his sanity and burned in his gut. Was it some sort of test? After the day's event, she should have assumed what he wanted and become aware of his interest.

It was pitch black in the over crowded club full of dancers and music which thumped in his chest. The occasional brightly, coloured light would beam in different directions, illuminating the closeness of the paired dancers, which sometimes even came in threes. With their bodies rubbing in all the wrong, or perhaps right, areas, he couldn't keep his thoughts from trailing in her direction. Never had he felt so overprotective…

When they arrived at the popular club, sharp greetings were exchanged before Naruto loudly ordered everybody inside the club, where it became much harder to talk or even communicate without shouting or using over exaggerated gestures. Thankfully, she remained seated with Hinata and Tenten, yelling pointless banter at one another while sipping some exotic looking drinks. Even after the five dance offers she had received from scantly clothed men with seductive smiles… yes, he was keeping count.

He even stopped two or so men from even walking in that direction with a sharp, but meaningful look which warned them. Whether they were actually approaching the surrounding tables or his cousin and teammate was beyond him. He still felt victorious.

Until a certain male, with suspiciously black hair and dull, blue eyes approached her, with his best smile in place. From just one look, Neji knew he was over-confident and, most likely, always achieved what he put his mind to. It seemed his mind was currently looking over Sakura's slim figure in her sexy little glowing, emerald dress, which was cut to mid-thigh and revealed a lot of skin… too much for Neji to feel relaxed about.

From his location, leaning against the bar with Kiba, Naruto and Shino, he couldn't make out what words were being exchanged at the table their group had initially sat at. What he did know, is that the male's intentions lasted longer than a night's worth of dancing.

He could vaguely see Hinata looking over at him with pleading, worried eyes as he watched with hatred as the man attempted to chat up what he had already claimed as his own. Although, he hadn't showed this 'claim' openly in front of an audience who would take heed, they should sense his protective presence. They were either too stupid to notice it or they had balls. This guy knew what he was doing.

After sending some challenging facial expressions his way, Sakura's eyebrow's furrowed in thought at whatever the male had said. Hinata's eyes widened slightly, and Tenten looked slightly impressed, though partly worried about something. A change from the scheming grin she held earlier as she eyed up a victim from across the dance floor. In the next second, the weapon mistress's face turned into a small smirk before she looked directly at Sakura, who turned in time to match the look. Gradually, the man's hand extended and Sakura looked at the offer, considering his proposal.

Neji's own face turned sour and annoyed. She wouldn't honestly accept whatever the man had offered, would she? Perhaps, letting her make the decision wasn't something he could wait for. In fact, she seemed to slyly glance his way every time another male asked her to dance. Being the gentleman, Neji decided to take the lead from now on and play his role… as possessively as he had to.

Another sideward glance was sent his way from Sakura, however, she didn't expect to have already captivated his own line of sight. They watched each other for a brief moment, which seemed to last an eternity as the room faded out in sight and sound, and there was only them. As soon as it began, it ended just as quickly as she took his hand with a saddened smile, which looked strained.

Hinata looked over to him. For once, she wanted her cousin to break his stupid act and come clean with her… before the next in line wooed Sakura and he would lose her. She was his first kiss after all, as sad as it seemed for a twenty year old. She was also the only woman her cousin had showed remote interest in. He was a fool to let this opportunity pass.

**oOo**

Biting her lip in frustration, she began to feel unworthy of his time. Not once had he looked at her, from what she knew, or even spoken a word to her. Her head was beginning to take on a light, heaviness as her heart hammered uncontrollably.

Couldn't he see that she had declined every dance request that night? She even went so far as to frighten some of the more persistent ones off. Then, there were the full-figured women who had been ogling him all night. Their perfectly rounded chests and extremely low-cut tops which dangled loosely around what they could offer him. She didn't bother scaring those women off. They were beautiful, tall, slim-figured women and had much more experience than herself. Their legs seemed to never end as did the sultry looks they sent him. Seeing these women pouting or winking at him made her stomach burn uncomfortably and her throat swell up in a nervous lump.

She was pleased he didn't seem to acknowledge their assets or even their presence. It seemed almost instinct as the 'no's flew from his mouth. That made her pleased.

"S-Sakura-chan… maybe you should just talk to him…" Hinata asked loudly over the music.

"Yeah Sakura…" Tenten added after being filled in with the details. "Trust me, he's a difficult bastard… but not ignorant. I'll bet he's been watching you all night"

"I'll bet he doesn't even know what I'm wearing!" Sakura shot back feeling defeated. She picked up her fruity blue drink and downed its contents quicker than Tenten would have dared to. Said brunette gulped with worried eyes. The pink-haired medic was slowly becoming incapacitated.

Apparently, Tsunade didn't just teach her medical jutsus and herbal remedies. "Sakura-chan… m-maybe you should slow down" Asked her worried friend from the sidelines. She sent a shot over to Neji who sharply looked away acting as if he hadn't been watching.

"No" Sakura harshly dismissed another male who was about to open his mouth. He foolishly stumbled backwards and walked away.

"Come on Sakura, he isn't getting rid of those girls for no reason" Tenten said sipping her own drink as if demonstrating how Sakura should slow down.

"It's alright guys… it doesn't matter. It never did. This is reality…" Sakura strongly stated, issuing her word as law. "I, just have to move on right? Just like I always do…"

Her eyebrows saddened in thought before she shook her head gently, so as not to make her brain feel like mush. Hinata and Tenten looked on in worry. Knowing Neji, they didn't want him to miss this chance.

"So guys… we came to party right?" Sakura asked with a strained smile before signalling a passing waiter, who skilfully laid three new drinks in front of each of them. "How 'bout another?" She asked with a grin.

"I still have one" Tenten giggled.

"Well, you have another now" She laughed more happily, feeling herself becoming stronger. "What's that one?" She asked pointing to Tenten's drink.

"My fourth" She replied with a raised eyebrow.

Looking to Hinata silently asking the same question, the shy girl replied, "Same"

As she gazed at her own drink she frowned. "This is my seventh. Hurry up girls!" She laughed loudly, receiving their own form of laughter in response. "So Hinata… how about we go grab some guys and dance?" she asked slyly, before looking over to Naruto.

"S-Sakura-chan… I can't!" A beet red Hinata replied hiding her mouth in another drink.

"Come on! He said you looked beautiful! It's your golden opportunity! You two Tenten! Kiba has been sending you some serious signals all night!"

"No way, I like to play hard to get" Tenten stated before coming up with a plan. Congratulating herself, she looked over to Neji who was downing something strong and then to Kiba who caught her stare and winked with a grin. Laughing silently to herself, she looked over to Sakura who was about to down another drink.

"Stop!" She said intervening. "Here's how I like to play" Tenten stated placing her drink back on the table as Hinata listened in with interest. "I like to find my prey first, and then rope them into my little act. I pick a substitute and play hard to get; trust me, it has men eating out the palm of your hand"

"I… don't understand" Sakura said with a silly grin.

Tenten sighed before leaning in further to give direct, simple instructions. "Find a man, dance with him al the while shooting naughty little looks over to your _true _victim."

"T-Tenten!" Hinata said in shock. Looking over to her cousin again, she began to feel more concern for how things could play out… and the victim Sakura would choose should she take the hint and use this little suggested tactic. As awful and gambling as it sounded, Hinata had to agree. If it would snap her cousin into action, she was rooting for Sakura.

"I see" Sakura added snapping Hinata out of her thoughts. Just at the right time, a man with pitch black hair came over and focused his seductive smile on Sakura.

"I couldn't help but notice you sitting without a partner… maybe you would like to dance?" He asked tilting his head invitingly.

Sakura raised her eyebrow as if showing the man how stupid she thought he was. Through instinct, she began her usual tactics for getting rid of the man. "Beat it little boy… I only dance with more _promising _individuals" She smirked in reply before crossing her arms in defiance.

"Oh, you'll find none of those here" He began making Sakura inwardly laughed before thinking of what Neji's sarcastic reply would have been. "…why not settle for the next best thing? I can always be more promising in… _other areas._"

Tenten raised an eyebrow at the man. Impressive, she supposed. Thinking on the plan, she kicked herself for not seeing an opportunity when it comes her way and quickly kicked Sakura to suggest the same thing. Looking directly at the young Jounin, Tenten's eyes spoke more words than she could ever manage to speak over the music. Taking the hint, Sakura turned in time to watch the man's hand extend.

It was her chance, right? Would it work? What if he didn't even see the offer, or didn't care? The plan could go up in smoke and she would be left with an overly horny twenty-something year old, demanding sex from her. Her head rose to get another glimpse at her current interest to find he was looking back into her eyes, an unknown emotion stirring within the depths of the silver pools. What did that look mean?

Whatever it meant, she realised she had his attention and would be able to continue with the plan. Whether or not he cared would come next.

Taking the man's overly smooth hand, to which she crinkled her nose at, she rose from her chair and let him take her to the dance floor. When they got their, she used her strength to stop the man, who was confused about her grip and power. Her true mission wouldn't be able to see if they steered even further.

Tenten dragged Hinata to her feet before marching over towards the guys. "Hey guys having fun?" She asked sweetly wanting to laugh at the irony while Neji sat burning holes into the man' head who took Sakura away. "Anyway, I demand…" She tapped her lip in thought before pointing 'randomly' at Naruto, "…you to dance with the group's new medic nin!" She pushed Hinata encouragingly before turning on the spot and strutting away sending a backwards glance at Kiba who swallowed.

What were they up to?

Hinata was blushing deeply now as Naruto looked her in the eyes and grinned. "Sure! Come on Hinata-chan!" He yelled grabbing her hand and almost running out onto the dance floor.

Neji shook his head and looked back over to Sakura, who was being led by the man who had his hand's placed sloppily on her hips. Teeth began to rub together in anger at the show. Was she provoking him? Testing his patience? Testing his willpower? Perhaps she was testing this man's life span?

Either way, all three wouldn't be lasting long.

His vision of the two was blocked by several dancers, as the man sneakily led Sakura to the centre of the floor going against her original spot. His eyes searched frantically for the pair through the crowd, but failed in his search. There were too many bodies and with the lighting conditions, he was having no such luck.

Opting for a less obvious choice, he activated his bloodline with a whisper and began to look for her chakra signal, which was a light green in comparison to the weaker, blue shades around her. Taking a closer look, he watched as the man became closer to her as she skilfully placed his hands in safe places when they wondered. Having no time to feel a little safer at her silent rejections, he moved in for the kill not wanting to waste another second while she was in that loser's arms.

In the process of pushing through the uncooperative crowds, his mind rushed through the questionings of her decisions to dance with this man. After calming himself enough to think rationally, he used his knowledge in the Shinobi world to figure out the exact cause.

She had been talking quite casually before the man came over. He didn't think on using his bloodline to read his lips movements at the time, but what he had said only stirred the medic, there had to be something he was missing. As he passed through another couple with a harsh shove, he locked eyes with his teammate, Tenten, who was dancing with some uncomfortable business man. The sight itself looked bizarre as she assumed control over their movements and he uncomfortably tugged at the tie around his neck unless he was frantically wiping his brow.

The sight itself made him stop in thought. She didn't seem to be remotely interested in the man as he tried his hardest to attract her attention, or at the very least, keep up with her none too easy movements. But after a short smile in response, she looked back immediately at the bar. Confused, he turned to see Kiba biting his lip with a furrowed brow. He kept switching from foot to foot in agitation before he took one last, long drink and pushed away from the group, which now only consisted of Shino, on a war path.

Scanning the area, he quickly kept track of Sakura's location before looking to the spectacle about to take place. In an instant, Kiba was regarding the man in a none too friendly manner. After a small shove to hint at the man to leave, he hooked Tenten around the waste as she giggled and watched him closely through hooded eyes.

Oh, so that was their game?

The long look she sent the weapon's mistress before accepting this man's grubby hand was in confirmation? Well, if she wanted a game of cat and mouse, she was in for a rough ride…

Because this game was already over the moment she decided he was the cat.

Heading forward more positively, he pushed the remaining people out of his path before he spotted the familiar pink hair he had grown fond of.

"Found you" He said teasingly to himself before walking with a purpose to the dancing pair. Before he got there he briefly examined the man's chakra signals to find out any tell tale signs of what he was.

Unlike the rest of his clan, Neji became strangely aware of the different flow of currents in different people. For example; when seeing or meeting business men for missions, or just by coincidence, their whole chakra flow seemed constantly erratic and on the edge. Clear signs of stress from the job.

Or perhaps the part timer's in the flower shop the Yamanaka's owned. Not that he went into flower shops… he passed them whilst in the midst of the observations he was carrying out on everyday citizens of Konoha.

Mothers seemed to have a lighter blue chakra, which could dart between being out of control to quite content and relaxed. If he couldn't figure out a lifestyle from a certain individual, he could definitely work out a few things about their personality.

This 'fine' young man seemed to be no different.

His chakra was a deeper blue than the rest and the way it swirled in a constant flow, which seemed to be escalating, suggested he was becoming more worked up about something. It didn't take Shikamaru's IQ to work out what… or who. Heck, the midnight blue seemed to be pooling in his lower abdomen and travelling further down than Neji cared to venture.

He came here for 'fun' and his choice was the girl he kept trying to molest. As for the deep blue colour, Neji figured he must be a Shinobi of sorts to turn his chakra's source into a shade. Much like Sakura's light green, or Naruto's deep red. It suggested his specific use for chakra was targeted in one area alone.

Placing a large hand on the man's shoulder, Neji prepared his other for a counterattack should the Shinobi decide to let instinct take control. Surprisingly, the man only turned, clearly caught off guard and removed one hand from the pink-haired woman's hip to turn and look him up and down. What kind of ninja was he?

"I'm cutting in" Was all he said as he further dragged the man from his claim's body.

**oOo**

Sakura bit her lip and tightened her eyes nervously. The unknown man behind her had a lot on his mind, as his wondering hands had pointed out. No, perhaps it wasn't his eager touch which told her this:

But the bulge being roughly pressed against her ass.

On several occasions she had pushed him a little more with a firm look. Didn't he take the hint? But this wasn't the reason behind her nervous reactions. A certain Hyuuga hadn't came over like Tenten's plan had suggested. The nerves that ate her alive were warning her of the possibility that he really had no further interest. The bastard behind her had even moved her from the area she chose to work in. Her moves were pointless; she wasn't enjoying this man's company.

He leaned into her ear, letting his sticky breath play on her neck, leaking different strong scents of alcohol all over her shoulder. She didn't bother to fight off how tense she was, or how she moved away from the man.

"This club's getting old, how about we go somewhere more… quiet?" He asked with a seductive smile which made Sakura roll her eyes and the shoulder his chin rested on. After his head was removed she inwardly laughed at his crude chat up lines.

Her heart began to hammer in her chest at the thought of what Neji could be saying to her right now. It wouldn't be as tacky as this man, surely. In fact, she much preferred the walk from the hospital, joking on like children, than the words she exchanged with the man promising her sex. As if…

Just as she was about to pull away from the man and end this pointless sham, his right hand left her hip and the presence was torn from her body. Turning in surprise, Sakura looked up to find that he had come over, just like Tenten had told. After giving the man a quick pull, he gave a quick explanation which made Sakura's heart beat more wildly and her face flush at the possibilities.

"I'm cutting in" Was all he said once the man was behind him with an unimpressed scowl. He looked to Sakura as if expecting her to argue and wish for him to be by her side but she simply sent the man an acted sigh of disappointment. Once the man left, Sakura felt his chakra beginning to rise from his lower regions to his stomach. Someone wasn't going home happy tonight.

As she looked up, she came face to face with an _extremely _close Hyuuga whose eyes were burning into her own with unanswered questions.

"Is this what you wanted?" He asked with a little tone of anger which he tried to hide.

"I don't understand what you mean" She answered plainly as he hooked his hands around her back and pulled her closer, he rested his forehead on her own, which for once was not protected by his headband, but instead, thin black bindings.

"So Tenten didn't influence your decision to dance with that imbecile?" He accused with slowly narrowing eyes.

She matched his own firm look and replied, "Maybe I just wanted to dance"

"Then what stopped you accepting the first five offers?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked up into waiting silver. "You kept count?" She asked trying not to laugh at the happiness swelling up in her chest.

Neji twisted his lips as if holding back before he answered, "Maybe"

This time, Sakura did laugh. She linked her arms around his neck and allowed her body to rest against his as the beat of the music slowed and couples alike rested on one another while moving slowly.

"Did you know him?" Neji pressed uncaring for how many questions he was asking until he was satisfied.

Sakura sighed and answered him with a bored tone, "No… just some Chuunin out celebrating his exam results"

"Chuunin?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. The male couldn't have been more than a year or two younger than himself. He was already a Jounin way before then.

"Yeah a Chuunin…" Sakura replied with a small knowing smile. "…not everybody is as great as you" She quickly muttered looking off to the side at the intimate couples dancing.

At feeling a warm, welcoming breath playing on her neck, she felt lips against her skin before he changed course and nibbled at her ear, "Then why did you dance with him?" He said in between working his light touches on her ear, which made tingle all over.

"Well, you weren't exactly offering"

"You didn't ask"

Sakura laughed before pulling away to look him in the eye. "Don't you remember? Like me, Mini-Sakura doesn't jump a man… she waits for him"

Neji smiled down at her, aware that anybody could see the sacred happiness he was showing before he claimed her lips more possessively than he had earlier that day.

It started out soft until she responded a little rougher, effectively enticing him into upping his game. He sent a shiver down her spine after licking her bottom lip, demanding her permission, so his tongue could battle against her own in a seductive game. He began to circle and explore her mouth, as she did his until the need for air became desperate and they pulled away panting.

"Walk with me" Sakura asked with hopeful eyes after reclaiming her breath. Neji nodded also feeling the need to escape the suffocating club into some fresh air. Once outside, Sakura let her arms spread taking in the cool, night's breeze with a smile.

Neji followed behind her, hands in pockets and looked around the streets out of habit,

"Relax!" Sakura laughed pulling him from his mid-night investigation. She stopped in front of him with a playful look in her eye. "The only people attacking us tonight aren't smart enough to think of using stealth… or tactic" She giggled.

Neji smirked in return before both he and Sakura looked over to the small group of four party goers, two of which were feeling the air hit their drunken state. From behind the three, a fourth was leaning against the wall eyeing the two Jounin up as if in thought.

Sakura scoffed at the image. He reminded her of Sasuke only the Uchiha had reason to feel victorious before he begun. "Oh hey… err, Toshiba… right?" Sakura asked in faux kindness.

Said man scowled before replying, "It's Doshiku" His eyes turned to slits as he looked towards Neji, whose eyes were closed in a relaxed state. "I believe you interrupted our time together" He said before gritting his teeth anxiously.

"Save it, Chuunin, don't let the victory of one exam go to your head…" Neji commented back full of his Hyuuga arrogance and pride. "…you could get hurt." Pearl eyes opened in malice as he looked upon the men in a patronising manner.

Two of the men let out unsure gasps before looking to the other men. One of the men narrowed his eyes as he mentally summed up their options, making Neji realise he was the only one thinking something through. The man who had his hand's over Sakura had walked to the front of the group during Neji's explanation. He took a step back after gritting his teeth visibly.

They knew who possessed the white eyes. None other than the famous Hyuuga clan.

One of the men from behind promptly ran away leaving the other three to glare at his back as he escaped their view. Once Doshiku turned back to face his rival, he came face to face with an icy glare from the older Jounin. "Don't let your eyes leave your target" Neji commented tapping three chakra points in the man's chest before roughly pushing him to the floor.

Sakura grimaced for the man. It was quite frustrating to know you had your chakra depleted with a gentle tap but overall, she was getting bubblier at the idea of having such a strong Shinobi by her side.

"Take him home" Neji ordered seeing the men tense up but take him home, one in fear and the other in dismay.

"My hero" Sakura said in a breathy, girlish sigh before walking down the street, leaving Neji to catch up to her. Once he was in step with her, he tenderly grasped her hand in his own, displaying them as an item for any late-night passer bys to see.

Sakura felt her face flush before she smiled to herself and continued down the streets, taking a few back alleys until they reach a wider shopping district. "Sakura, I wasn't using you when I kissed you" Neji said in hope of ridding her of any doubt she held.

Turning to look up at him, Sakura smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "That's nice to hear" She answered back. "But what does it mean?"

Sighing, Neji looked to the road, unsure of how to choose his words. He never was good at this stuff. "I have more than just a passing interest in you. I've never bothered with women before, so I wouldn't know how to word it."

Sakura smiled feeling her heart become light. "Hey Neji" She began until he turned his head I her direction. "I'm moody and have a hellish temper. I get _very _jealous and expect contact at least once a day, even if it's a call" She said looking up to his confusion, watching as it turned into understanding.

"Hn, I can handle that" He smiled looking to the road, but keeping his eye on her. "I'm stubborn, challenging and possessive. I don't like jealousy and use whatever tactic possible to eliminate the feeling."

"Let's not forget that ego of yours!" Sakura laughed with a nod. "I guess I'll stick with you, if that's an offer…"

"It is an offer"

"Very well, I accept" She said suppressing a giggle. "…and I challenge you!"

Looking over in wonder, Neji let a smirk rise to his face as she pointed towards the glimmering light of a nearby machine… an all too familiar machine.

As she approached, she inserted a coin with one hand, while the other dragged her newly acquired 'partner' over to the machine. Once she let go of his hand, Neji found himself pouting at the lost contact, before his blank expression took place once more.

After fiddling with the giant, metal claw she hooked her prize and grabbed it from the plastic, clear flap at the bottom. She held it out for Neji to inspect before he moved her aside and started up the machine once more. They were seriously running out of plushes.

Sakura smiled excitedly as she watched his own prize become hooked by the three pincers before it fell with a dull thud. Removing the doll, he held it up against Sakura's own, letting the two press gently against one another.

Sakura smiled mischievously before dropping her arm and hooking hands with his own, rough ones. The two dolls fell to their sides as they walked off down the street in a slow, relaxing walk before beginning idle chat, just to hear the sound of the other's voice.

The two dolls flopped loosely by their side, one with vibrant blonde hair and a hideous orange jumpsuit, while the other perfectly replicated the shy Hyuuga heiress, pearl eyes and all.

Those two were in for a shock, should they encounter the same happenings.

**The End… **

**There ya go, my cute little two-shot which had been bugging the hell outta me... because there just aren't enough stories for this pairing.**

**I couldn't continue my other story because all I could think of was how cute this story would be if it were every written. I don't know if I did a good job at it, but please feel free to review your opinion. **

**If you flame, please don't be rude or insulting about it. Just say why you didn't like it or whatever, there is no need for angry qualms so be nice about it. Thank you.**

**Vote on my profile for the next multiple chaptered story I will write for this pairing.**


End file.
